


Mournival OT4

by purplekitte



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mournival all enjoy each other's company and the general messing around involved. Loken is clueless and embarrassed only up to a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mournival OT4

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from [tumblr](http://adepta-astarte.tumblr.com/post/69230927680/thanks-to-sirithy-i-wrote-some-quick-mournival)

The wine was flowing freely and the conversation stayed on light, unimportant matters as Garviel’s Mournival brothers relaxed in his chambers. Not that there were many distractions during Warp transit to be weighing on their minds.

Tarik finally removed his arm from Garviel’s shoulder in favour of a wrestling match with Ezekyle over teasing comments that Garviel wasn’t sure if he simply didn’t understand or were objectively meaningless nonsense. Little Horus was rolling his eyes but smirking slightly, which could have meant all manner of things.

Garviel thought at first they were just being sloppy because his bed did not make for as good terrain as a training mat, but when Ezekyle moaned it occurred to him that they were grinding together more than was strictly necessary.

He couldn’t look away when they kissed, as confident and loud as their friendship. Ezekyle’s very movements always had a certain swaggering, brutal grace to them and Tarik made it so easy to see when he was enjoying himself, as he usually was.

Tarik grinned when he noticed him watching and whispered something to Ezekyle that he would have been able to guess was ‘Look at Garvi’s face’ even if he hadn’t been able to overhear.

‘I’m going back to my... No, wait, this is my room. The rest of you get out.’

‘Garvi, come to bed,’ Tarik called over, voice muffled from his pillows.

‘I don’t think there’s any rescuing your bed from them now, but in all seriousness, if you’re uncomfortable and don’t want to be here, you can use my room,’ Horus offered. His eyes were following Ezekyle and Tarik with great interest that made it clear _he_ wasn’t going anywhere, but he sounded sincere in his offer and mindful of not pushing Garviel into anything.

‘You too, Horus. Get over here.’ Tarik used Ezekyle’s momentary distraction from speaking to pin him, but Ezekyle did something Garviel couldn’t see that made him groan and then they were rolling around again.

Little Horus nodded to Garviel and left the couch for the bed, walking slowly but eyes dark with lust, sighing as Tarik pulled him down and kissed him.

Garviel wasn’t sure exactly what to do. He had enjoyed it when he and Tarik had done this before. Certainly some part of him wanted to shiver at the thought of Ezekyle’s hot passion turned upon him or what Horus might be like when he cut loose. This was acceptable, brotherly, he was being told. At the same time, he really did believe he could leave now and experience nothing worse than the usual teasing that would inevitably happen on one subject if not another.

Garviel had meant to only sit on the edge of his bed, to take things slowly, but Ezekyle wrapped an arm under his shoulder to lean on him and overbalance him to pull him down.

‘You are just too pretty, Garvi. Not that you aren’t,’ he said over to Horus, and Tarik and Horus chuckled, though Garviel didn’t get the joke. He didn’t have long to wonder, because then Ezekyle was kissing him, hard and wet, and that was really the important thing.

Ezekyle stroked him through his duty robes and he gasped at the throb of need that sent through him. He really should get his clothes off; Tarik already had Little Horus half undressed.

Ezekyle’s voice had taken on the low, rough tones it usually only had in battle. Garviel wanted to touch him, but he kept getting distracted by the hands on him and had to admit defeat and let his brother take control and have his wicked ways with him. Ezekyle made every touch feel amazing, so that by the time Tarik tossed the lube over he wasn’t even nervous.

‘You’re so hot and tight,’ Ezekyle purred in his ear, fingers pushing deeper. ‘No wonder you’ve been trying to keep him all to yourself, Tarik.’

‘You’re the one who told me to stop bragging.’

‘I didn’t believe you before, but now I know he really will do this.’ Ezekyle did something with his fingers and Garviel was arching and moaning before his conscious mind had any chance to catch up.

‘Damn it, Ezekyle,’ he managed to gasp.

Ezekyle chuckled and leaned over him to put his weight behind his fingers. ‘Tell me what you want.’

‘You,’ he said dumbly.

‘Yes?’ Ezekyle pulled his fingers out and rubbed them against his hole teasingly.

‘Fuck me already,’ he said, though he had to close his eyes and speak too quickly for his mind to be able to catch on to be able to say it.

Tarik moaned and Horus laughed breathlessly at that, though in the latter case it might have been because Tarik was tickling him. Ezekyle’s answering grin was amazing, then he entered him to the hilt in one movement. Garviel cried out at that. ‘You feel as good as you look.’ Ezekyle gave him a moment to adjust, one hand gripping his hip and the other stroking his short hair before he began to move in earnest.

Tarik liked to fuck him slowly, teasing and drawing the pleasure out until Garviel was a whimpering mess, which was a lot like how dealing with him always was. So it shouldn’t have been surprising how Ezekyle fucked, each thrust hard and deep, keeping up a merciless pace as he pounded into Garviel over and over. It was wonderful--too wonderful, too much, but in a totally different way.

Garviel wanted to arched into each thrust, dig his fingers into Ezekyle’s shoulders and feel his strength, but there was no time to savour each movement or to get his bearing with the constant force and friction, the pressure of overwhelming pleasure building up inside of him by degrees.

Ezekyle was not tender, but not unkind. He smirked at the noises he wrangled out of Garviel and once he found the right angle to get Garviel to sob brokenly he hit there again and again, reaching down to stroke Garviel’s cock in time with his thrusts.

Garviel was lost and Horus’ hand seemed like the most solid thing in the world when he found it in a wild spasm. His brother gripped tightly back, flustered and moaning under Tarik’s ministrations, and Garviel was so glad for it as his orgasm overwhelmed him completely.

Ezekyle groaned as Garviel came and all but stopped moving inside him, making him whimper with overstimulation as the pleasure echoing through him. His brother finished a few moments later and pulled out to roll around to kiss at Garviel’s neck and shoulders.

Tarik made an effort to sprawl half on Little Horus and half on Garviel after he’d gotten their other brother to finish with a series of gasps. Garviel just closed his eyes and rested, feeling all three of his brothers pressed against his bare skin.

It lasted a few minutes before Tarik hit Ezekyle with a pillow, then the two of them were wrestling again--and grinding against each other--and Little Horus rolled his eyes and cuddled up against Garviel for them to rest and watch the show.


End file.
